


No Telling

by molliehenson



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Halloween, Multi, OT6, One Shot, this is really lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molliehenson/pseuds/molliehenson
Summary: Apparently the six all love the same DC comic superhero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's really short, and kinda lame, but it's halloween and I love astro.

It was that time of the year again. Where everyone finds joy in dressing up and scaring others.

The six boys just couldn't wait until fall rolled around, because fall means Halloween.

"What are you dressing up as?" Myungjun asked Sanha.

"It's a secret," Sanha told, not looking up from his pumpkin he was carving. Myungjun sighed.

This year was way different than the last couple of years, they all assumed. No one was telling the others what they were going to be because they all wanted to be surprised for the party. Fantagio had dress-up parties every year, of course. This was the most excited event the boys could ever attend.

 

"Oh, I already know what he's going as," Rocky pointed to Moonbin, who had his arm linked with the other's.

"Don't spoil it," Moonbin reminded him.

Jinwoo was begging the others to tell him. "Please?"

"My lips are sealed," Rocky pretended to lock his mouth with a key, and then the two strutted away, laughing.

This was rare. Usually, every Halloween consisted of the boys starting on their costumes early, with the help of others. Maybe they would go as a whole squad. Like the Avengers. But since everyone was keeping their costumes a secret, some would try to sneak glances.

Dongmin was in the shower when Myungjun thought of a great plan to sneak into his closet.

He rummaged through Dongmin's belongings until he heard a voice.

"Hey, MJ,"

"Hey, Dongmin!" Myungjun tried to act innocent. "Just trying to find a pair of jeans,"

"Sure you aren't trying to take a glimpse of my Halloween costume?"   
Myungjun confessed, and Dongmin kicked him out of his room.

 

Now it's a day before the party and the six are just dying to know what the others are going to be. 

"Jin Jin-hyung," Sanha approached the older. "Give me a hint on your costume,"

Jinwoo smiled evilly. "You wanna see it?"

Sanha shook his head and patted himself on the back at how easy it is for him to get his members to do anything he wants.

Jinwoo took him to a small chest and told him to open it. Sanha listed the chest and out popped a giant fake spider that scared the witts out of the younger.

Jinwoo laughed and fell to the floor. He wiped his tears and cried out, "You should've seen your face!" And left Sanha to pout.

 

 

It was almost seven o'clock and the boys were in separate rooms to get changed into the costumes everyone so desperately wanted to see. 

Myungjun counted. "One, two... three!"

All six boys ran out of their dressing rooms to reveal their costumes to each other. Faces fell and mouths shut as they all stared at the same bright red Flash costume. All the members of different heights, dressed as the same DC comic superhero.

"You told me you were going as Batman," Rocky pointed to Moonbin.

"Well, you told me you were going to be Wonder Woman!" 

"What are we going to do?" Sanha put his hands over his eyes.

"There's only one thing to do," Dongmin whispered, a twinkle in his eye.

 

The party was loud with music, and everyone had killer costumes. In the corner of the room, were six Flash's. People would pass by and give the six funny looks. Probably due to the fact that there's six of the same costumes standing right next to each other. 

"You said no one would notice," 

"We have our masks on, of course no one will notice it's us,"


End file.
